


take me now as i am

by Ray_of_stars



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: A/B/O, M/M, Mpreg, so this happened, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_of_stars/pseuds/Ray_of_stars
Summary: It's universally known that David Wymack has a penchant for taking in lost causes, training them to be Foxes and has hopes that they reform somewhere along their journey to normalcy. What he doesn't expect is a to open his door at 2am to find one heavily pregnant Raven at his doorstep, drenched to the skin."Neil?""Can I come in?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's quite a controversial subject, but this AU is going to be set in a/b/o verse. 
> 
> Andrew and Neil are going to be Ravens and although it's a different AU, Kevin still manages to run away to the foxes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Foxes take Neil in, giving him a home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh well. This happened. also Andrew and Neil are both Ravens. Kevin was, but like in canon, was able to escape. By the way, I'm going to make Seth a more nurturing character...I don't think much justice was given to him in the books. Idk thats my own opinion. Comments are nuch appreciated!! ♡

**Present: __**

 

It's universally known that David Wymack has a penchant for taking in lost causes, training them to be Foxes and has hopes that they reform somewhere along their journey to normalcy. What he doesn't expect is a to open his door at 2am to find one heavily pregnant Raven at his doorstep, drenched to the skin.

 

"Neil?"

 

"Can I come in?"

 

"Of course." Wymack reaches out to help him in but when Neil flinches, he drops his hands.

 

The Omega shuffles in, wide eyed as he spots the majority of the Foxes are lounging in the living room.

 

Kevin is the first to break the silence. "What the _fuck_ have you done."

 

It's probably on everyone's minds- the fact that his promising Exy career is being wasted on the child brewing inside of him.

 

He finds Aaron closing his gaping mouth as he tries to get a grip on himself.

 

As Matt and Dan walk in from the kitchen, he is reminded he's not in the best state and may catch a cold- Matt is the one who reaches for him, tugging off his jacket to let it drop into a sodden heap on the carpet. " _Oh shit_." He's staring at Neil's midsection but the Omega is too far gone into the cold numbness to care.

 

It's only when Dan's warm hands rest on his cheeks that he realises the wetness on his face is the tears he was letting slip, not the rain. "We're going to run you a bath, Neil. Is that okay?"

 

It's a blur but he can vaguely hear Wymack talking to Kevin about calling for Abby. The striker leaves the safety of Wymack's apartment to get her.

 

He nods slowly. A yawn escapes him but Matt is already herding him upstairs. He faintly recalls Andrew's instructions and jerks in the Beta's grip. "Wait...there's-" Neil presses a hand to his lower back where he's starting to ache. His head falls forward slightly, as he thinks through the _pain_ and tiredness. "There's a letter for Aaron in my coat."

 

"It's okay, we've got you." It's Nicky, but Neil shakes off his hands off too.

 

" _The_ -" he struggles. Matt nods, understanding Neil's anxiety and turns back into the living room to deliver the letter to his Mate's twin. A second later Renee is supporting him.

 

When he splashes into the tub, head lolling against the edge, he could not care less about his audience. Renee is watching his sluggish movement like a hawk, and fumbles to get a good grip on Neil's hand. "Allison and Seth are on their way." Is what she offers to the silence.

 

Neil just nods, eyes fluttering shut. It feels like an age later that someone is shaking him awake. "Wha-"

 

"You _have to_ stay awake Neil." It's Renee, her expression as light as always in spite of their predicament; no one has yet received the answers they're so desperate to hear.

 

"Okay."

 

Matt enters the bathroom with caution. "You good?" Neil doesn't know what that means but nods again groggily. Matt is careful to soap him down and wash his hair with quiet concentration. Renee is prodding at the soapy water to check the temperature, twisting taps on and off and occasionally adding more bath wash, the scents which Neil are grateful for.

 

"Where's Andrew?" It's Renee.

 

"At Edgar Allen."

 

"Who drove you here then?"

 

"I did." Neil replies like it's simple but Matt's harsh slip of fingers against his chest signals it's anything but.

 

"Are you _serious_? Like this? This late?" Matt worries in hushed tones.

 

"Yeah." Neil lets out a laugh, delirious and exhausted, his head slipping off the edge of the tub. Matt tugs to upright him. "My luggage is still in the car."

 

"You packed?" Renee asks and Neil thinks if it were anyone else, it would be reproaching and judgemental-- after all, he had showed up uninviting and expecting to fall into a warm bed.

 

"Andrew did." He says helplessly, like it's explanation enough.

 

"What happened?" Matt asks.

 

Neil's face scrunches painfully. " _I don't know_ ," is his quiet reply.

 

Silence answers him and he tries to explain. "I woke up yesterday morning and he was packing." His shoulders raise in a shrug as they look on. "He told me I had to leave and never come back."

 

"Leave home...just like that?" Matt whispers aghast.

 

"It's _not_ my home." Neil argues but there's no heat behind his words. Just resignation.

 

"And Andrew?" Renee asks thoughtfully. "Is he not home for you?"

 

Neil is quiet for a few minutes and they're sure he's fallen asleep until he answers hoarsely: "of course he is, _he's my_ _Mate_."

 

"What else did he say?" Renee prompts. Matt's face however suggests he wants the conversation to end.

 

"He put me in the car and told me to keep driving until I reached Palmetto. That you all would...keep me...and our baby safe."

 

"I'm sorry," is all Matt can offer. "It must be painful to be apart from him right now."

 

They fall into another long silence as Neil is helped out of the bath and into clothes. "These are Wymack's old clothes...I was hoping they would fit seeing as they're the only ones available." Matt says, _determined_ to look everywhere else as Renee pulls a bath towel around Neil's shoulders.

 

He settles into bed with their help and falls asleep almost immediately.

 

When he wakes, snug but with a dull pain shooting through his body, he's significantly perturbed that he's _alone_ in the bed. It's been months of another body's comforting warmth pressed against him and now he's scared of being alone.

 

When he shifts in the darkness, he sees a shadow slumped in the chair beside the bed, blonde hair seeming to glow despite the lack of light. "Andrew?" He calls, hoping and hoping this isn't a dream. " _Andrew_?" He whisper-yells more urgently and the figure wakes with an an alarming jolt.

 

" _What_." Is the gruff reply.

 

"Andrew." He whispers again. "Come to bed."

 

"No." And then a sharp intake of breath. "Andrew isn't here." It's Aaron, _of course it is_ , Neil thinks stupidly.

 

"What are you doing _here_." It sounds like an accusation and Neil is already backing up against the headboard, one hand over his belly.

 

Even in the darkness, Neil can sense Aaron rolling his eyes. "You're stupid. He told me to take care of you."

 

"The letter?"

 

"Yeah." They fall into silence again.

 

It's only when he's nodding off again when Aaron asks: " are you cold?"

 

Neil shrugs. "I'm fine."

 

Aaron glares again. "He told me you would say that." And then flings something at him. A hoodie.

 

"This is yours?"

 

"Yeah. Problem?"

 

"Just...Andrew doesn't like me smelling like other people."

 

"I think he can make an exception," Aaron replies coolly.

 

Another moment passes and then Neil thanks him, pulling it on, surprised to see it fits and then is determined to sleep again.

 

"Is it worth it?" Aaron asks, seemingly determined to keep him up until dawn.

 

Neil is confused for a second before remembering the jilted way in which the Minyard twins try to communicate. "Yes, yes she is."

 

Aaron takes in a sharp breath. " _She_?"

 

Neil shrugs, smiling tiredly. "Andrew and I think so."

 

"Okay."

 

"Yeah," Neil answers before turning away and deciding to sleep.

 

"And Neil?" Aaron whispers. "Andrew was right. He usually is." When Neil doesn't answer, either asleep or confused, he continues: "I _promise_ to take care of you. That's how the Foxes are. You're _family_ now."


End file.
